


Baymax Reborn

by aokaroiz



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokaroiz/pseuds/aokaroiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hiro…” Tadashi growled, taking a deep breath before he stepped into the garage and approached his creation. “I already told you, I didn’t want this. It’s disrespectful to me that you just went ahead and did this when you clearly knew I was against it.”</p><p>“Come on Tadashi, loosen up. I swear, you’ll love it. He has armor and everything. He’ll be the best security guard there is!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baymax Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey AO3 community! So this fanfic is actually a group project written by three different people, which may be why it doesn't flow smoothly all the way throughout. But we tried our best to make it seamless so we hope you enjoy the story! We would greatly appreciate it if you left kudos or posted comments for feedback to show to the class when we present this project. 
> 
> Thanks guys!

“I’ll meet up with you guys in about an hour,” Tadashi said, his eyes glued to the new invention he refused to tell anyone about. “I just have to add a few more touches.” He claimed as he began to start putting pieces together.

“Okay, we’ll catch up with you later.” Wasabi said as he, Honey Lemon, Gogo and Fred began their exit of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. They all said their goodbyes as they left the lab.

Tadashi continued to work on his new invention when he heard something fall to the ground. He looked up and scanned the lab, “Hello?” He asked, and glanced at the clock. His friends couldn’t possibly still be there since 50 minutes had already passed since they left. He stayed silent, as he kept listening for any more noises, when he heard none, he went back to work. When he heard another sound and decided it was time to actually look around the lab.

He started looking around Honey’s station, which was right next to him, saw nothing out of place then continued looking. He went around each of his friends station and still saw no one. Tadashi gave up searching after a few more minutes before he went back to his station and saw them. Two men dressed in black, holding a big black bag. They reached for his unfinished invention. Tadashi knew he had to look for a way to call for help without them noticing he was still there. He saw that there was a telephone near Gogo’s station not far from him. He began to tiptoe to her station. Because he was watching the robbers, he didn't notice the ruler that was left on Wasabi's desk. He bumped into it, and it tumbled to the floor, alerting the robbers of his presence.

“Oh, look what we have here,” said the more masculine robber as he began to approach Tadashi, “One of the smart kids,” Tadashi turned to run away but the robber was too quick. He grabbed him, lifted him up by the collar and shook him, “You should have gone with the others, kid.”

The robbers were wearing masks so Tadashi wouldn’t be able to identify them when the time came. “I won’t tell anyone you were here, just don’t hurt me,” He trembled and he tried to fight the robbers hands off him.

“No, no, that won’t do, we can’t have you go off and call the police,” The robber grinned evilly, “Good night kid.” Before the confusion could take hold, Tadashi felt a sharp pain at the side of his head and he blacked out.

 

**~//~**

 

Hiro looked at his watch, 10:45. “Tadashi should have been here an hour ago,” he said to himself. He began to pace, “It’s unlike him to be later than he said he would be.” When he called his brother he hadn’t picked up so he decided to call Wasabi to see if he saw him.

Wasabi answered on the first ring, “What’s up Hiro?” He asked, voice happy and upbeat.

“Have you seen Tadashi? He’s not answering his phone,” Hiro questioned, hoping that Wasabi had.

“Yeah, last I saw him he was at the school working on a top secret invention he won’t tell us about,” Wasabi huffed in annoyance at not knowing what his friend was working on.

“Oh okay, he said he was going to be home more than an hour ago and he’s not here. I’m going to go look for him,” He told Wasabi as he started getting ready to leave.

“Okay, call me when you find him,” Wasabi said, concern starting to fill his voice. Tadashi said he was only going to stay at the school for another hour, it’s been more than two. Most likely he just got caught up in the project, he reassured himself.

“Will do,” Hiro hung up the phone and slipped his jacket on before hurrying out the door.

The walk to Tadashi’s school took only 15 minutes. He pushed the button for the elevator, waited and then pressed the button for the lab floor. When the elevator doors opened, the first thing he noticed was that the lights were off, “That’s weird,” he mumbled to himself. If Tadashi was here, all the lights wouldn’t be off. Nevertheless, he went deeper into the lab after he turned the lights on. “Tadashi?” Hiro called as he walked around, “Are you here?” He heard no reply and continued to walk through. He turned the corner and froze. His heart dropped. He found Tadashi with his hands tied to the desk, his feet tied, his mouth taped, unconscious and with a large bump on his head.

“Tadashi!” He screamed as he ran to his brother and ripped the tape from his mouth. “Tadashi, wake up!” Hiro shook him, and, noticing that he wasn’t getting a reaction, began to untie him and grabbed his phone to call the ambulance.

“119, what is your emergency?” A woman answered.

“I found my brother tied to a desk, there’s a huge bump on his head and he’s unconscious,” Hiro exclaimed, panicked at the possibility that he won’t wake up.

“Where is your location?” She asked.

“We’re at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology on the 15th floor.”

“Okay, help is on the way.”

As Hiro waited, he continued to untie Tadashi then set him in a more comfortable position. A few moments later he heard sirens and then footsteps, “We’re in here,” he shouted, glancing over his shoulder towards the door.

“Help,” He pleaded to the officer that was heading straight towards him, “He won’t move.” Hiro shook, “Please help him.”

“I need some help over here!” The officer shouted to the medics behind him.

The medics then came with a stretcher between them and put Tadashi on it. They moved him to the ambulance as Hiro ran behind them.

They got in the ambulance and sped towards the hospital.

“Please be okay Tadashi,” Hiro whispered while looking at his brother, “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

The medic looked at the boy next to him, “He will be alright,” he assured, “I’ll make sure of it.” the medic squeezed his shoulder then went back to checking Tadashi’s vitals.

They got to the hospital and rushed Tadashi into the emergency room leaving Hiro to wait by himself in the waiting area. Hiro called his Aunt Cass and somehow explained to him (through his hysteria) what happened. Then he called Wasabi and repeated what he had explained to his aunt as he waited for news on Tadashi’s condition.

 

**~//~**

 

Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Gogo and Fred ran into the waiting room, having found out that Tadashi was taken to the hospital. They immediately spotted Hiro and rushed towards him.

“How is he?” Honey asked Hiro, panic written all over her face.

“I don’t know,” He looked up with unshed tears in his eyes, “They haven’t told me anything since we got here.”

“He will be fine,” Honey said with confidence and touched his shoulder, “He’s strong, he will be okay.” Wasabi, Gogo and Fred nodded in agreement to their friend’s statement.

“But now what we gotta do is wait,” Wasabi said, carrying a box Hiro hadn’t noticed until then.

“What’s that?” Hiro asked with a raised eyebrow, curious as to why anyone would need a gigantic box inside of a waiting room.

“Tadashi said that if he ever got hurt, to bring this box to him,” Wasabi shrugged, not really understanding why Tadashi would need this box if he got hurt, “I have no idea what’s inside. I tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge,” He shook his head, sighing as he looked down at the red box., “But I trust him, so I brought it,” He looked over at Hiro again, “I guess we’ll find out soon enough.” Hiro nodded.

Gogo, having seen the pain written all over Hiro’s face, went to hug him. Hiro was shocked. He hadn’t thought that she would be comfortable being close to somebody, much less hug them. After the initial shock was over, he hugged her back, appreciating the gesture because he realized he needed it. She let him go and then wordlessly offered her support with a smile. She stayed close to him while they waited for the doctors to return.

After an hour a doctor came out, looking at his clipboard, “The family of Tadashi Hamada?” He asked as he looked up and around the waiting room.

“That’s me!” Hiro jumped up and ran to the doctor, “I’m his brother. How is he?”

“He will be okay,” The doctor informed him, “He has a mild concussion. Other than that he is perfectly fine,” He nodded as he scanned his clipboard again to make sure he was covered everything, “And he also happens to be awake, only family can visit him right now.” The doctor told Hiro.

“Okay, can you take me to him?” Hiro asked, eager to see if his brother was really fine himself.

“Yes I can, follow me,” The doctor turned and started walking away.

As Hiro began to follow him, Wasabi yelled, “Wait, Hiro, don’t forget this!” he got up from where he was sitting and handed Hiro the box. Hiro grabbed the box and went after the doctor.

The doctor lead him to room 315 and opened the door for him. Hiro cautiously walked in, not knowing what to expect his brother's condition to be. He turned and saw Tadashi lying in bed with his eyes on the TV on the wall across from. That gave Hiro the perfect time to scan his brother’s appearance. In short, he looked horrible. Tadashi’s cheeks were sunken in from school or something else, Hiro wasn't sure. His gaze was distant even as he stared at the TV. With the color drained from his face and a large angry bump staring at him, Hiro was scared that Tadashi had more than just a concussion, even if the doctor told him that he was absolutely fine. “Tadashi?” Hiro asked, walking closer.

Tadashi turned his head rapidly out of shock, hurting his head in the process, “Ow!” He said holding his head in both hands, “Hiro?” He looked at his brother.  
In short, Tadashi looked horrible. His cheeks were sunken in (from exhaustion from school or from earlier, Hiro wasn't sure), and his gaze was distant as he stared at the TV. With the color drained from his face and a large angry bump staring at him, Hiro was scared that Tadashi had more than just a concussion (even if the doctor told him that he was absolutely fine).  
Hiro hadn’t heard him because he realized the box he was holding was starting to open up. He dropped it not knowing what else to do. He looked at his brother then back at the box in question, “Tadashi, what’s going on?” He questioned as he began backing away from the box.

Tadashi examined the box and realized what it was a second later. He didn’t answer his brother, and just smiled. He was excited to actually see his invention in action.

Hiro noticed that a big marshmallow looking thing was being inflated by the box. He continued to watch in absolute fascination.

The invention, after it was done inflating, stepped out of the box (bumping the stool in the process), and said, “Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said, ‘ow’.”

Hiro continued to watch speechless as Baymax proceed to scan Tadashi. After completing it Baymax spoke: “It seems you have a minor concussion. I would suggest bed rest; both physically and mentally. Avoid stressful situations.”

“Okay, Baymax.” Tadashi smiled at his invention’s accurate description of his condition. The doctors had already told him happened, so he was excited the his robot really did work.

“Are you satisfied with my care?” Baymax asked, looking intently at Tadashi.

“Not quite yet,” Tadashi finally turned his attention to his little brother, his smile radiating pure joy, “Hiro, meet Baymax. He’s a healthcare robot I finished about a week ago.”

Baymax turned to Hiro and slowly approached him, “Hello, I am Baymax. Are you in pain as well?” Before Hiro could reply, Baymax scanned him, “It seems that you are stressed. I would suggest bed rest and maybe some… yoga.” Baymax raises his pointer finger as he said this, as if it reinforced his statement.

Hiro nodded in astonishment, as he still was speechless at what his brother created. Tadashi beamed at his little brother. He had held back on showing Hiro his invention because he hadn’t known how he would act. Now seeing that his brother was amazed, he couldn’t have been any happier. “Baymax,” Tadashi called. Baymax turned to him, “I am satisfied with my care.”

Baymax nodded and went back to stand in his box. As he stood, the only sound that filled the room was of his deflation. After a few moments, the box closed, but Tadashi and Hiro were still staring at Baymax’s exit.  
Hiro was the first one to break the silence, “So that’s what you’ve been working on.” He nodded towards the box.

“Yeah, what do you think?” Tadashi asked, he already knew how his brother felt due to his reaction, but he wanted to hear the actual words.

“Your invention is amazing! What else can it do?” Hiro exclaimed with enthusiasm as he walked closer to him.

“He’s just a healthcare robot, Hiro. No more, no less, he was made to help people,” Tadashi explained.

“Oh, okay,” Hiro responded, his mind was already reeling with all the upgrades he could make for Baymax that will make him more than a healthcare robot. As he looked at his brother, he changed topics, “What happened to you, Tadashi? Why did I find you tied to a desk?”

Before Tadashi could answer, the door to his room opened and in ran Aunt Cass, “Oh my gosh, Tadashi!” She cried, “I came as quick as I could after I found out what happened!” She touched his face, “Look at that bump, are you okay honey?” Concern was laced through her voice.

“I’m fine, Aunt Cass,” Tadashi gave a weak, non-convincing, smile, “my head only hurts a little bit,” he lied. His head actually hurt a lot but he hadn’t wanted his aunt to worry.

“Okay, but honey, what happened?” She asked in curiousity.

“The school was robbed,” He sighed and shook his head in defeat, “By two men, all I know is they grabbed my newest invention before I was knocked out.”

“The school was robbed?” Hiro asked in disbelief. “How?” But then he answered the question in himself, “Nevermind,” he mumbled before Tadashi could reply. He remembered that the school had minor forms of security. One security guard to cover all 20 floors of the school, and a few measly security camera’s that has way too many blindspots. It didn’t make sense to him since it was such a high-tech school why they would have mediocre security.

Before Tadashi could ask what he was thinking about, a nurse walked in with a wheelchair, “Hello Tadashi, the doctor has discharged you. But you will need to go upfront and schedule two appointments so we can monitor your concussion,” The nurse smiled.

“Okay,” Tadashi nodded, as he moved the blanket to get up. Both the nurse and Hiro, grabbed an arm and helped Tadashi get into the wheelchair.

The nurse rolled him out of the room and to the waiting room. Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred were still in the waiting room so they rushed to him.

“Oh my gosh, Tadashi. Are you okay?” Honey Lemon asked him, concern filled her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Tadashi replied, “But I have some bad news,” he looked at all his friends in turn. “The school was robbed and I don’t know how much they stole. They’ve stolen one of my inventions and it’s possible that they could have stolen yours.”

Honey gasped while the other’s remained silent. Gogo’s eyes were filled with fury while Fred and Wasabi looked upset.

“How could someone do such a thing?” Honey asked while she shook her head sadly.

“I don’t know,” Hiro spoke up for the first time since leaving Tadashi’s hospital room, “But something must be done so that something like this doesn’t happen again.” Anger radiated off of him.

They all looked at him but remained quiet as they exited the hospital. Wasabi offered to drive Hiro, Tadashi and the rest back because he hadn’t parked that far from the hospital’s entrance. Aunt Cass agreed and said she would follow them home. Wasabi helped Tadashi out of the wheelchair and into his car. They drove in silence as they all thought of what they would or would not find at the school. Wasabi stopped in front of Tadashi and Hiro’s house. Hiro grabbed his brother and headed for the door. But before they got too far from the house, Tadashi spoke up, “We’ll look for damages and what’s missing tomorrow and tell the police.” After, Hiro quietly leads Tadashi back into the house.

 

**~//~**

 

The next day, they all walked into school, preparing themselves to see the damage that could have been done to the lab. Tadashi opened the door to their work area and they all gasped. Papers were everywhere, drawers were opened and the contents of them were on the ground. As they walked towards their stations they noticed that many of their tools and notebooks full of information on their inventions were stolen.

“My bike was stolen,” Gogo fumed. She stormed out of the lab, no one tried to, nor could have stopped her. Hiro’s anger escalated as he saw what was done to the lab and how much had been stolen.

“Come on, Hiro.” Tadashi called as he went to the room off to the side of the lab and began picking up the papers that were on the ground. Hiro followed him and began to help clean up. “You’re very quiet today, Hiro. Is everything alright?” Tadashi glanced at his brother as he surveyed the damage of his station.

Instead of answering Tadashi’s question, he asked, “Ya know what we should do Tadashi?” Hiro’s teeth almost grinding from how angry he was. “We should reprogram Baymax to fight. Or at least to act as a security guard for the lab.” He shoved the rest of the papers into the trash bag, finishing up the cleaning for his area.

“Hiro, you know Baymax is a health-care robot, not a fighting one.” Tadashi calmly reminded his little brother.

The fourteen-year-old huffed at the statement, furious that his brother was so calm about this. It was obvious that he was distressed that his brother’s project was stolen and that the lab was practically destroyed, but it seemed like Tadashi just wanted to let it go - and Hiro couldn’t have that.”Yeah but we can’t let this happen again! You’ve been working on this project for weeks now, twenty-four seven. Plus this place is a mess now.” The boy gestured to the room, where Wasabi was cowered in the corner, taken aback by how Hiro was speaking.

Tadashi took a long, deep breath, and straightened up from his crouching position. “Hiro, listen. There’s security cameras in the lab, we can take a look and try to find this guy, but if we can’t catch him with that, I’d rather not waste any more time on him and devote that to redoing my project.”

“That’s not enough! It’s unfair that whoever this was just stole your work and trashed the place.” Hiro stomped his foot, a habit he developed as a kid whenever he was upset, and stormed out of the room.

“Hiro!” Honey Lemon reached for the boy, almost in pain herself. She almost ran after him, but Tadashi stopped her and shook his head.

“Just leave him. He’ll calm down in a bit. Let’s just finish up here then check the cameras.”

The group of students agreed, and continued their work, frustration looming over their heads.

Hiro took the long way home, wanting some time to himself to think. He constantly mumbled to himself, “stupid Tadashi…” and “what’s the big deal anyway?”

It took the young teen twenty minutes to walk home, a bit longer than usual since he was annoyed the whole time. Aunt Cass was in the kitchen when he got home, humming to herself and baking whatever the hell she was baking in the middle of the night.

“Where’s Tadashi and the others?” She asked, not even glancing up from her mixing bowl. “I was making some lemon bars for everyone.”

Hiro doesn’t answer and rushed up the stairs two steps at a time, slamming the door once he was inside his room. He went into a rage once inside, kicking boxes and trying his best to keep his voice down so Aunt Cass wouldn’t be too worried about him. Somehow, he ended up on Tadashi’s side of the room and ended up kicking the charging station that Baymax was kept in. He yelped in pain, lifting his foot and cradling it as he hopped up and down. The circle on the station lit up and in the next second, Baymax was inflated, looking at Hiro with the black circles he has for eyes. “Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need of medical attention when you said ‘ow’.”

Hiro slowly put down his foot and looked at the white robot in front of him, sighing in slight annoyance. “Go away, Baymax.”

“But I was alerted of your need for medical attention when you said -- “

“‘Ow’. Yeah, yeah. I’m fine, just deflate already.”

“I am going to scan you.”

“No! Don--”

“Scan complete.” Hiro groaned, rolling his eyes, “It seems you have a slight nerve irritation on your right foot. Particularly, in your hallux, second toe, and third toe. I suggest some ice, and minimal movement for ten minutes to make it better.”

Hiro sighed, having calmed down just a little in the time it took for Baymax to say all this. “Alright, I’ll just sit down, no need to get ice or anything.” He said in defeat before plopping down on Tadashi’s bed.

“But your toes might swell up if--”

“They won’t, Baymax. I’ll be fine.” Hiro stared at the robot nurse, sizing him up and picturing him in a full suit of armor. He suddenly got an idea.

“Are you satisfied with my care then?”

Hiro grinned, having already come up with the blueprints for his plan. “Not quite yet… Follow me.” He took Baymax’s hand and started to lead him to the garage where he had all his equipment set up.

It’s a blur of movement as Hiro moved around his work area, typing this and scanning that into the computer and machines he had set up. He had to quickly get this done with before Tadashi comes home - oh how he knew the other would be angry. But it had to be done. An hour and a cup of day old 7/11 slurpee later, Baymax is fully suited in his new armor, and had a new chip programmed with hundreds of martial arts moves.

“I’m finished…” Hiro sighed, and pushed the chip set back into Baymax.

Hiro was just about to test the martial art moves he had just programmed into Baymax when the garage door opened, with Tadashi standing on the other side. He processed the scene in front of him quickly, eyes narrowing in anger.

“Hiro! What is this?”

“You’re back! Tadashi, you’ve got to see this.” He said excitedly, trying to ignore the fact that his older brother was enraged with him. “I installed a martial arts chip into Baymax. I haven’t tested him out yet but I’m pretty sure it’ll work and it’ll be so epic.”

“Hiro…” Tadashi growled, taking a deep breath before he stepped into the garage and approached his creation. “I already told you, I didn’t want this. It’s disrespectful to me that you just went ahead and did this when you clearly knew I was against it.”

“Come on Tadashi, loosen up. I swear, you’ll love it. He has armor and everything. He’ll be the best security guard there is!”

“I don’t doubt that Hiro, but Baymax is supposed to be a healthcare robot. Nothing more, nothing less.”

The younger brother’s face fell and he felt a bit annoyed with Tadashi for not having the same vision as his own. “But he can be more. Just because you built him for one purpose doesn’t mean you can’t use him for another if it suits him.” Hiro was doing his best to stay rational, knowing that it worked best with convincing his brother of anything.

Tadashi hesitated, knowing this was very true and thought of all the inventions that he had changed halfway through because it suited something else more. “That’s… true…” He sighed, and nodded and gestured to Baymax. “Okay… show it to me.”

Hiro, who was freaking out deep inside, threw a fist in the air, and yelled a victorious ‘yes!’, before he grabbed a wooden board he had set on the floor early, and went up to Baymax. He held the board up in front of him. “Okay Baymax, palm heel strike!”

The robot had done just that, and broke the board in half with ease.

“Sweet!” Hiro threw his hand in the air again, ecstatic that his quick coding produced such amazing results. The boy called off a dozen other moves, his eyes shined with amazement by how the robot was responding. He turned to Tadashi after, who looked torn and deep within thought, “It’s cool right? Baymax will be an awesome guard for the lab.”

There was a moment of silence as Tadashi contemplated the idea. He tried to find a way through this as he didn’t want to disappoint Hiro and let his work go to waste, but Baymax just wasn’t made for this purpose. “Hiro… “

“Oh! I also equipped his armor with this rocket thing and--” Hiro started going on and on about the different features that he added onto Baymax. Tadashi hadn’t seen Hiro like this in a while, so excited and into what he had created (or semi-created in this case). He figured it was because this was originally Tadashi’s invention and Hiro was able to add onto it; in other words, they had worked on a project together, something they hadn’t done since they were kids. The thought made the older brother smile, and he let out a deep breath, before he moved closer to his kid brother.

He ruffled his hair roughly, stopping Hiro mid-sentence. “Did you add a fight or flight response to the coding?” Tadashi asked, and grinned down at the other.

Hiro’s eyes widened. One, from the fact that Tadashi seemed like he was on board with his idea, and two, he had forgotten such an important component. “Ah! Right…” Hiro rushed to his computer and slid into his rolling chair, almost knocking over his empty cup, before beckoning Baymax over as well. The martial arts chip is out in a second, and attached to his computer before he started on the code for the new add-on.

Tadashi leaned over and watched the screen as Hiro typed away, “You should move this line down here so the response is faster.” He suggested, and the younger brother did just that.

The chip is back into Baymax a minute later, and the brothers looked up upon their creation.

“I guess he wouldn’t be so bad as a security guard… As long as he still has his nurse chip inside him. Besides, the University could use a new nurse.” Tadashi smiled over at Hiro, the younger ecstatic by the comment. “Come on, let’s take him to the lab and show the others.”

And so, the two brothers, with some thinking and debate, very carefully walked Baymax to the trolley, then the rest of the way to the University. There, they introduced to their friends, the lab’s new security guard, and possibly, the institution’s new nurse; one that liked petting cats, offering lollipops, and now knew how to do a roundhouse kick, fly, and still take care of you all in one easy, and not so little, package.


End file.
